Big Smoke's Crack Palace
inside the crack palace]] Big Smoke's Crack Palace is the home of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas character Big Smoke after he leaves Idlewood. It is used as a crack palace by the Ballas, Los Santos Vagos,San Fierro Rifa and the Russian Mafia. It is a front to sell drugs around the city, mostly crack cocaine, hence the name. While their enemies, the Grove Street Families, are disbanded, Ganton is owned by the Ballas, Carl is taken away by Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, Sweet is imprisoned, and the Palace rises to power. The power of Big Smoke increases with the drug trade from the Crack Palace to all over Los Santos. The building is located in East Los Santos, Los Santos. Big Smoke moves into the building sometime after Carl Johnson is forced to leave Los Santos. The other front of Big Smoke's drug empire, second to the Crack Palace, was the yay factory in Doherty, San Fierro, destroyed by Carl Johnson in the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. In the mission End of the Line, Carl breaks into the building with a SWAT Tank and kills Big Smoke, before Frank Tenpenny destroys the building. Carl escapes, and, after a chase across Los Santos, witnesses the death of Tenpenny. Glitches *On the PlayStation 2, the entrance to Big Smoke's Crack Palace can be blown off with any sort of high level explosive (Rocket Launcher's and Remote Grenades for example, regular Grenades and car explosions do not work) before End of the Line, which reveals Blue Hell. However, this was fixed when the game came out on the PC. Trivia *After the mission King In Exile, Cesar calls CJ and informs him that Big Smoke expands his business to San Fierro by sending a courier from the Crack Palace to deliver drugs there. If CJ responds positively, a mission starts and CJ has to kill the courier on his way to San Fierro. That depicts that Big Smoke had decided to move to the Crack Palace before The Green Sabre, because King In Exile is made in a very short time after The Green Sabre. That can be explained, because in The Introduction, in a conversation between Mike Toreno and T-Bone Mendez, Toreno says that he found "a buyer" from Los Santos, meaning that Big Smoke had ties to the Loco Syndicate before the game even started. *The crack palace is made up of four floors, the "Security Area", the "Drug Lab", the "Ballas Lounge" and Big Smoke's suite, as depicted in End of the Line. *Even though the Crack Palace was blown up during End of the Line, it is still accessible after the mission, undamaged. *At one point in End of the Line, a SWAT Tank breaks in through the wall from a back alleyway, allowing SWAT to enter the building. However, there is no back alleyway around the building. *A statue in the palace shows Big Smoke's original character design. *The statue also depicts Smoke holding a Uzi in his left hand. The weapon doesn't exist in the game, only the Micro variant of the Uzi exist. However, this may point out that the Uzi was going to appear in the game. Big_Smoke's_Crack_Palace_Floor_1_Security_Area_Interior.jpg|Floor 1: Security Area Interior Big_Smoke's_Crack_Palace_Floor_2_Drug_Lab_Area_Interior.jpg|Floor 2: Drug Lab Area Interior Big_Smoke's_Crack_Palace_Floor_4_Ballas_Longue_Area.jpg|Floor 3: Lounge Interior Big_Smoke's_Crack_Palace_Floor_4_Ballas_Longue_Strip_Area.jpg|Floor 4: Strip Lounge Interior Big_Smoke's_Crack_Palace_Floor_5_Smoke's_Area.jpg|Floor 5: Smoke's Room Interior Category:Homes Category:GTA San Andreas